


A Birthday Full of Teases

by emprezz



Series: 22/7 One Shot Collection [1]
Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emprezz/pseuds/emprezz
Summary: A one shot story to dedicate Jun's Birthday!
Relationships: Toda Jun & Tachikawa Ayaka
Series: 22/7 One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Birthday Full of Teases

**Toda Jun Birthday OS – A Birthday Full of Tease**

“Don’t forget that we are leaving for Toyama first thing in the morning, so make sure to rest early!!!”

Those words by 22/7’s leader kept replaying in Toda Jun’s mind as she tried to go to sleep. Tried. However, the petite girl felt nothing but excitement waiting for the ‘tomorrow’ to come.

That’s right. That ‘tomorrow’ is Jun’s birthday, and the place which 22/7 would be having their spring photoshoot at is her hometown. Tossing and turning on her bed, Jun couldn’t stop smiling, thinking of how the day was going to go, and how much fun she was going to have. 

“Aaaahhhh I can’t wait!!!”

….  
….  
….

_“Sorry, it seemed like you weren’t coming so we left first.”_

_“Eh?? What do you mean?? Eh?????”_

_“Sorry, Toda-san. You will have to wait for us in Tokyo until we come back.”_

_“Wait!!! I want to go too!!!”_

_“Sorry.”_

“Wait!!! NOOOOOO!!! ........E-Eh?” I’m in my room…?” After blinking her eyes multiple times, Jun realized she was just dreaming, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Thinking about the travelling to Toyama right before falling asleep made her dreamed about it, although it turned out to an unpleasant one. 

“Wow, you’re finally awake.” A familiar voice could be heard beside Jun. Jun, still half asleep, rubbed her eyes as she turned to face her left. Her eyes opened, revealing a certain brown-haired girl taller than Jun, sitting down on the chair beside the bed with her legs crossed. 

“A-AYAKA!?”

“You’re being too loud, it’s still early in the morning.”

“Morning?”

“Morning.”

There was a short moment of silence in the room, before, “AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! WHAT TIME IS IT??????” The shorter brown-haired girl started to panic upon realization that she was going to be late. The meetup time at G.I.P was supposed to be 5:30AM, and it was now 5:10AM. Jun regretted not checking whether she set her alarm up the night before as she rushed to get changed.

“I said you’re being too loud.”

“Why didn't you wake me up? Wait, why are you even here? Ahhhh that doesn’t matter now I HAVE TO HURRY!!!” After putting on the fresh clothes that she has prepared last night, Jun immediately tied to her usual hairstyle as fast as she could, resulting in a messy side ponytail.

“You’re so full of energy. As expected of Jun-chan.”

“Aaaahhh, Gouda-san is gonna get so mad at us!!! SCARY!!!”

“Yup.”

“AREN’T YOU A LITTLE TOO CALM RIGHT NOW?”

“I guess.” The older girl let out a little chuckle, entertained by the fact that her fellow member was panicking. 

“DON’T LAUGH AT ME!!”

“Fine, fine. By the way, Jun-chan.” Ayaka stopped at the front of the door with Jun bumping into her back as she was just following behind. “Ow! Don’t just stop like that! What is it?”

“Ah. We’re actually late.”

“OI!”

….  
….  
….

**[Jun’s POV]**

Gouda-san was so scary when he scolded us…. Aaaaahh I was too careless yesterday…. Now I’m really tired from all the panicking and running. Ah, Reika is approaching us. I’m going to get scolded for the second time today. What a way to start the day….

“Jun! What did I tell you yesterday?” Ah ah, the lecture has started. “Ayaka too! This isn’t the time to fool around!”

“But Ayaka was-

“Yes, yes, sorry lea~der.”

Oh right, why was Ayaka in my apartment just now? I know she has a spare key, but she wouldn't come all the way just to wake me up right? I mean she didn't even wake me up! Don't tell me.... She figured out that I overslept and went there to make fun of me!? How mean!

"It's okay, Jun-chan! Just have fun today! Happy birthday~!" 

"Happy birthday... Jun-chan."

"RanRan, MiuMiu, thank you!!! Let's go board the bus!" Yup! I will have fun today! Photoshoot here I come!!! But first... I guess I'll take a nap in the bus.... Zzzzzz....

....  
....  
....

_"Sorry, due to a miscommunication, the photoshoot will be held at a haunted house instead."_

_"You got to be kidding right...?"_

_“Everyone will take turns.”_

_“O-One by one???”_

_"Toda-san, you're first."_

"WAIT!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"E-Eh.... Ah...." Another nightmare? Whyyyy???

Sigh…. My day hasn't been going so well and I'm already exhausted. Wait, the bus isn't moving? Where's everyone?

"Toilet break."

"UWAAAAH! THAT SCARED ME!" Apparently, everyone else except Ayaka left the bus for a break. Good job hiding yourself at the back-row window seat where I couldn't see you....

"You didn't go with the rest?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Huh? Anyways Ayaka, why were you in my apart-”

"Ah." Ayaka stood up. Toilet, I guess? She walked to the front but instead walking all the way to the bus door, she went to sit beside me. Eh??? I didn't even get a chance to say anything when she just plugged her earpiece to my left ear. "Listen to this."

"Oi, why are you making me listen to a rock song?" Ayaka just kept using her phone and didn't respond back. Whatever! This song is not that bad actually.... And it does not make me feel sleepy anymore.... I can do this! Today will be a fun day!!! I'm probably smiling really widely right now, but that’s okay, I'm just so excited! 

"...ute."

"Hmm? Ayaka did you said something? I couldn't hear."

"Nothing."

Now that I think about it, Ayaka witnessed the both times that I had nightmares today.... She is definitely going to make fun of me….

**[End of Jun's POV]**

....   
....  
....

It was around 11:30AM and the bus finally arrived to the destination of the photoshoot. 22/7 members were to have a quick brunch before changing to clothes that were coordinated for them. As predicted by the weather forecast, it was a perfect situation to get a shot of spring in Toyama. Looking around at the beautiful scenery of her own hometown, Jun’s excitement level rose tremendously, as if the bad nightmares and getting scolded by Reika and Gouda didn’t happen. 

The youngest member’s smile was extra brighter than usual, she had been waiting for this shoot ever since it was announced.

“Ohhh, by the way Todacchi, happy birthday~”

“Aaahhh, thank you Tsubomi~”

After Sakura and Miu, one by one, members were wishing Jun, making Tsubomi the third last. Jun stared at the direction of the remaining two members, who were busy discussing about the photoshoot. The red-haired leader appeared to be too focused in her job, so Jun could forgive her. But Ayaka? She had all the chance to wish Jun all morning, yet it didn’t happen.

_“Wait? What if Ayaka is planning something? Is she waiting for me to pester her? Then, she’ll make fun of me! Aaahh, I knew it!”_ The short girl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the member she was thinking about was right in front of her, staring straight into her eyes.

“Amazing.” 

“UWAH YOU SCARED ME AGAIN!” Jun, startled by Ayaka’s voice for the third time, snapped back to reality.

“Heehhh, you’re really amazing.”

“What do you mean?”

“For being able to sleep with your eyes open.”

“I’M NOT SLEEPING!!!”

“A pity, I thought you suddenly became amazing.” The older girl started teasing as usual, much to Jun’s dismay. “Don’t make fun of me!!”

“Fine, fine, hurry up. It’s our turn for the photoshoot.”

“Ye-

“Also.”

“What?” Jun was a bit annoyed at Ayaka from the tease.

“You’ll look good on camera if you smile like how you did earlier.”

Ayaka walked towards the photoshoot spot, leaving the ponytailed girl in confusion and embarrassment. It was only a while ago when Ayaka made fun of her, so her words made Jun wonder whether she meant it. Despite knowing how capable Ayaka is in teasing with a serious tone, the younger girl felt a tingly sensation in her chest.

_“I-If she really meant that…. then I’m really happy.”_

….  
….  
….

“Thank you very much!” 

The photoshoot finally came to an end as 22/7 members bowed in unison to the staffs and crews. It was over 6PM and the members were to get back to Tokyo immediately.

“Aaaaahhh that was fun~” Jun started jumping around, as if the photoshoot didn’t exhaust her like everyone else.

“Jun?” A voice belonging to Reika could be heard from behind. Thinking it was time to board the bus, “Yes, yes, I’m coming!”

“Eh? Ah, there’s still some time before we’re leaving.” 

“Is it? Great! I still want to look at the scenery before going back to boring Tokyo~” The lavished sky signalled that the sun was going to set anytime, and Jun was not going to miss any of that beautiful moment.

“I see. A-Anyways, here.” Reika handed what seemed to be a small bag of handmade cookies to the birthday girl. “H-Happy birthday, Jun. Sorry I couldn’t give it to you earlier….”

Touched by the gift, Jun hugged her leader, specifically, buried her face under her chest. “Reikaaaaaa~ Thank youuuuuu~”

“W-Wai… Jun!? What are you doing….!?”

“I thought you forgot about my birthday…… I’m… I’m so happyyyyyyy!”

“What is this, a confession?” 

“A-Ayaka!?” The sudden appearance of a fellow member caused Reika to push the petite girl away from the one-sided embrace.

Like a kid who received a new toy, Jun ran towards Ayaka and showed the gift to her, explaining the details with full of enthusiasm and joy. The older brown-haired girl didn’t seem to care about the explanation as she silently stared at the bag of cookies.

“Oi, Ayaka. Are you listening?”

“Hmm? Yeah.”

“You see, this cookie-

“Leader~, how bold of you to make such a move.”

“D-Don’t get the wrong idea! I didn’t want Jun to lose focus on the photoshoot if I gave the cookies earlier!”

“Don’t spoil this kid too much.” Ayaka repeatedly poked Jun’s soft cheek, much to the latter’s annoyance. 

“I’m not a kid!!!” The petite girl immediately dashed to the front of the bus door, turned around to face the two older members, and at the top of her lungs, she exclaimed, “AYAKA YOU IDIOT!!!” before boarding the bus to enjoy her gifted cookies.

“Idiot…. huh?”

The serious leader didn’t know what would be the best thing to respond, she was not good at handling things like that in the first place. The atmosphere became awkward as the two silent fixed their gaze on the orange sun until it set and the sky turned dark.

“That makes me the last one then.” 

“E-Eh?”

The brown-haired girl turned her poker face to a teasing smile. 

“It’s nothing~”

….  
….  
….

“So.”

“So?”

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Ayaka asked the shorter girl who was making herself comfortable on the carpeted floor. “And aren’t those my clothes?”

“Yup! I just took a shower~”

Ayaka went to stop by a convenience store first before getting home, totally not expecting a ‘guest’ to drop by. Nevertheless, the older girl didn’t mind as they often come over to each other’s place at random times.

It was close to midnight, and Jun was unsurprisingly sleepy. Seeing that Jun was going to fall asleep anytime, Ayaka decided to take a shower first.

After taking a shower, the older girl put on some comfortable clothes and wanted to continue on drawing her manga. But as she started to settle down and switched her tablet on, she realized the time on the clock, 11:59PM.

“Jun-chan, wake up.”

“Nngghh…”

“I am running out of time.”

“Huh…. What do you mean….?” Jun sat up and asked in a sleepy tone, a big yawn followed. Ayaka was still looking the clock, focusing on the clock hand ticking every second.

Thinking that the other girl was just wasting her time, Jun was about to go back to lying down, when suddenly Ayaka hugged her from the back.

“W-W-Whaa? E-Ehh???”

In the most gentle and softest voice imaginable, Ayaka went close to Jun’s ear and whispered.

“Happy birthday, Jun-chan. I love you.”

The sound of Jun’s digital watch immediately echoed, indicating that it was already midnight. Not a single proper word could come out from Jun’s mouth as she tried to understand the situation. The younger girl almost got drowned into the warmth from the hug, until Ayaka let go. Jun was still taken aback, covering her face with her hands and looking away from Ayaka.

Knowing that her action made the other girl flustered, Ayaka placed a plastic bag filled with something she bought at the convenience store in front of Jun without saying anything. Jun put her hands down hearing the sound of the plastic bag as she revealed the content inside it; a chocolate mousse. In an instant, her expression changed and started digging in on the desert.

Their backs were facing each other. Jun was enjoying the mousse, but her heart was pounding fast knowing that Ayaka was being truthful with what she said just a while ago. She couldn’t bring it up, but deep inside, she was extremely elated to finally be able to get a wish from her dearest Ayaka. Meanwhile, Ayaka was satisfied for trying out something different and special for her dearest Jun, where she was the first person Jun saw in the morning and yet the last person to wish her just right before the day was about to change to a new day.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Jun finally spoke. 

“Thank you….”

“You’re welcome, I guess.”

“So, where’s my present?”

“The mousse?”

“That’s it? I could have just gotten it myself!”

“Ah but technically I gave that after your birthday is over, so no present I guess.”

“Mean~!!!” Jun stood up and started attacking the older girl’s shoulders.

“But I guess I gave you a hug, so your birthday present is me?” Ayaka’s bold statement caused Jun to fluster again, but even before she could say anything, Ayaka grinned.

“Just kidding~”

“GET OUT.”

“This is my apartment though.”

“AAAHHHH SHUT UP~!”

“Even at night you’re still being too loud.”

“AYAKA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!”

….  
….  
….

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ My first time writing a fanfiction after SOOOO LONG of not writing one ><


End file.
